The two students who worked on this subproject last year have left the GRIP team. Bill Mark has selected a dissertation topic in another area, and Scott Randolph left the department when he completed his MS degree. Research assistant Kimberly Jones continued the work on this subproject during the past summer and fall terms when she also left the department. Her major accomplishments were to add simulations of friction and surface texture when the input device is moved tangential to a simulated surface.